


Bruising Red

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Maria´s world is colored in red.





	Bruising Red

It was dark here, Maria thought. Very dark. She was hiding underneath her bed, she had ran into her bedroom as soon as she had heard the door opening. James was home from another night out and from the way he had stumped in, he wasn’t in a good mood.  
That meant red. Red, flaring red, bruising red.  
Maria’s phone buzzed in her hand and her heart skipped a beat. Had James heard it? What idiot was sending a message around 9 o’clock? Who? She had almost no friends. James didn’t like it when she talked to people. She was his, only his, if she was a good girl for him she didn’t need other people.  
Red.  
Maria unlocked her phone and a smile lit her face when she saw her best friend Y/N L/N had messaged her.   
Y/N: Mariaaah! Can you come over and help me studying???? This is soo hard… please.. I’ll give you a muffin!!!!!!  
Y/N: Maria, are you there?  
Maria typed back.  
Maria: I can’t. I’m sorry.  
Y/N: Two muffins?? PLEASE!!!!  
Maria: Y/N, NO! Really, I can’t!  
Y/N: Romantic night with Jamie?? ;) ;) :P  
The door slammed open. ‘Maria, get here, now. What you’re hiding underneath that bed for?’  
Red, burning red.   
Maria put her phone away and slowly got up from underneath the bed. James was standing there in the door opening. He smiled but his eyes were ice cold. Maria braced herself, knowing what was coming.  
He slapped her hard across the face. Explosive red.  
‘Not a very nice girl, are you?’ He spat. ‘Hiding from your boyfriend!?’  
‘I’m sorry, I was looking for a earring.’ Maria lied, her cheek burning. But she couldn’t let it show.  
‘Oh really?’ James came closer, Maria could feel his hot breath on her forehead. ‘I don’t believe you. You’re lying. And girls who lie…’  
The whole night was bruising red.

Y/N was sitting in her usual spot in the library when Maria came in, carrying her bag. Her hair was hiding her face like usual. That was the first thing Y/N had noticed about Maria when they first met. It was strange, Maria was not a very shy girl. And who liked having their hair in front of their eyes all the time?  
‘Good morning.’ Y/N whispered, handing Maria her coffee. Y/N always bought Maria coffee, Maria always bought Y/N her smoothies.  
‘Good morning.’ Maria replied, sitting down in the empty chair. ‘Hey, I’m sorry that I couldn’t come over.’  
‘It’s all right. I called Alex and he helped me over the phone.’ Y/N whispered. ‘So, now you only have to tell me why.’  
She winked suggestively and bile rose in Maria’s throat. How would she be able to explain how red the night had been, how many bruises she had to hide tomorrow? Y/N had always been a little bit suspicious about the bruises on Maria’s arms and face when she had started dating James, but Maria had laughed about being clumsy and Y/N had dropped it. Would she tell Y/N?   
‘Just a movie night with James. We haven’t seen each other a lot and he was like begging me to stay!’ Maria giggled. She felt guilty at how easily she was able to lie to her best friend.  
Y/N giggled also. ‘Let’s start studying.’

During dinner James was only on his phone, texting with someone. He hadn’t even thanked Maria for cooking tonight. Maria thought about how Y/N had invited her to eat dinner at Y/N’s apartment, but she had declined, knowing James wouldn’t let her.  
‘James?’ Maria asked, softly. Her heart skipped a beat when James looked up from his phone, visibly irritated.  
‘What?’ He spat.  
‘I was just wondering..’ Maria said. ‘Y/N invited me over for a sleepover this weekend. Can I go?’  
It wasn’t true. Y/N hadn’t invited her, but Maria was sure that if she called, asking for a sleepover this weekend Y/N would be jumping from joy.   
‘No.’ James said.  
‘Why not?’ Maria pleaded. ‘Please!’  
‘I don’t like you talking with that L/N girl. She and her whole family are crazy people.’ James said. ‘Actually, I don’t want to you to talk to her anymore.’  
‘She’s my best friend!’ Maria said. ‘I love her!’  
As soon as she realized what she had said she gasped. Her knife fell out of her hand, falling with lots of noise on the wooden floor. James looked at her with shock in his eyes.  
‘You love her?’ He growled.   
Maria could already see the flaring red dissolve her, pull her away, washing her bright bloody red. And maybe, she would never get out of the red sea, she would drown, her body bruising red.  
Adrenaline filled her body and she ran out of the apartment, hoping she would be faster than James. No shoes on, no coat, she ran to the elevator, hopping in before it closed. She pressed the button to go downstairs, her fingers shaking.  
As soon as the elevator got downstairs she ran out, out of the doors on the street filled with people all too busy to notice her, a young trembling woman, dressed in red and marked with red on her bare foots, her hair messy.  
Her mind was reeling, it was very hard to breathe. What had she done? She had ran way from James, the only person who really loved her. He was the only one who understood her, he had told her that. She didn’t need anybody except for him. And now she had ran from him, like the selfish bitch she was.  
He would never forgive her.  
‘Maria Lewis?’ It was that Eliza girl in a car, she had stopped in front of Maria. They went to a class together, which one it was, she didn’t know. ‘Are you all right?’  
Maria looked at Eliza with wide eyes and then burst into tears. ‘Can you bring me to Y/N L/N?’ She sobbed.  
Maria was ushered into Eliza’s blue car where Eliza handed her some tissues and mints and then they drove off. She had been to Y/N’s apartment before, Eliza told Maria, when her boyfriend Alex had crashed there once when he was too drunk to walk. Eliza asked no questions and for that Maria was grateful.   
When they arrived there Eliza rubbed Maria’s back. ‘You can do this, whatever you have to do. Just be brave. That would be enough. I know we’re not really friends, but I hope that can change. You seem like a really nice girl.’  
With that she drove off and Maria went to Y/N.  
Y/N opened the door, dressed in sweatpants and an ugly sweater Maria recognized as Y/N’s sweater from back in highschool and Maria fell into her arms, sobbing.  
‘What happened!?’ Y/N shrieked when she saw her best friend in a dress without sleeves and saw the red bruises. ‘You don’t even have any shoes on, come on, get inside, quick!’  
Inside tears kept streaming down Maria’s cheeks. ‘James he hits me and I couldn’t tell you… we had an argument and I said that I loved you and I thought he was going to kill me, I had nowhere to go, I just ran and then Eliza was there and…’  
‘Hold up, James HITS you?’ Y/N yelled. ‘I’ll kill that motherfucker with my bare hands, Maria, mark my words, I’ll kill him.’  
‘I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.’ Maria said. Y/N hugged her immediately.  
‘It’s all right. It’s not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about!’ Y/N said softly, burying her face in Maria’s beautiful curls. ‘Wait, did you say that you loved me?’  
Maria stiffened in her arms and pushed Y/N away. ‘I’m sorry.’  
Y/N gasped. ‘You love me?’  
‘I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.’ Maria confessed. ‘I’ll just go.’  
‘No, you can’t go.’ Y/N shrieked when Maria walked to the door, looking like she had just heard her mother had died.  
‘I love you too.’ Y/N said softly. Maria took her hand from the doorknob and turned around.  
‘You do?’  
‘Off course, but I thought…’  
Maria crossed the room, grabbing Y/N and kissed her. Their lips melted together and Y/N threw her arms around Maria’s neck. The kiss was filled with love, passion and hope.  
This time when Maria saw red, it was from love.


End file.
